T-34/76
, , |upkeep = |prereq = Heavy Tankovy upgrade |production_struc = Soviet Tank Hall |primary_weapon = 76.2 mm F-34 |secondary_weapon = DT LMG |garrison = |health = |armor = Medium |speed = 5.5 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = |abilities = |num_upgrades = |upgrades = }} The T-34/76 is the medium tank is used by the Soviets during WW2. The T-34-76 was a mass-produced tank. It is featured in the Eastern Fronts mod. It is only available after the Medium Armor upgrade has been bought at the Soviet Tank Hall, ensuring this tank only appears in the middle-late game. It is the first of two Soviet medium tanks, of which the second is the upgunned T-34/85. Weapons 76.2 mm F-34 The F-34 gun is fairly accurate and can penetrate most German medium tanks, but falls short against heavy tanks. Each hit drains 65 hit points and a shell takes 6 seconds to reload. DT Light Machinegun This LMG bursts 15-25 bullets before intervals, each hit drains 4 hitpoints and reloads for 3 seconds. However this is not a good anti-infantry weapon because its not accurate and it has low damage. Overview T-34's were built by the Russians to combat German Panzer IV and Panzer III's. It was largely accredited to be the most balanced tank of the war and, although it was surpassed by later tanks, still remained a mainstay of the Red Army in the form of the T-34/85. That said, the T-34 still suffered from numerous problems. Among other things, its crew compartment was cramped (a norm for Soviet tanks) and it lacked a separate gunner, forcing the commander to forgo monitoring the tactical situation in favour of operating the main gun. The tank was, however, very mobile and rugged for its size and cost, and thus made it a solid choice against German armor. It is almost as fast as the American M4 Sherman and has firepower close to that of a Panzer IV. Against heavier armor T-34s can outflank and hit the rear, while keeping their front and side armor to their targets. The T-34 sports a 76.2mm F-34 tank gun, and sloped armor. It also has hull and turret mounted 7.62mm DT machine guns. Tactics Since it is cheap and the Soviet Tank Hall can be built anytime, you could produce T-34's earlier than any other AFV if fuel is abundant since you'll have to research the Heavy Tankovy upgrade to get this one. This tank relies not only in numbers, but also in combined arms tactics. That's why infantry support is essential to perform its best on the battlefield. Fast and powerful, it can harass turretless AFVs and the more powerful tanks by flanking them, especially if those AFV's are powerful themselves. It can also be a tough opponent for the infantry since its F-34 tank gun is also powerful against infantry. When supported by IS-2 tanks, it can bring down anything, both man and machine. If confronting the German Panzers, have it escorted by Ingenery and mechanics to repair those taking damage. Weaknesses Despite being cheap and fast, it is still vulnerable. It cannot withstand the fire of the Heavy German Panzers such as the Panther, Tiger I, and the Tiger II. Plus mines and the Light AT Halftrack can immobilize this tank, losing its agility. Infantry AT weapons could blow this tank down to pieces since its a medium tank. Players will also soon replace this tank with the more lethal T-34/85, with almost the same speed, but with substantially more penetrating power than the Panzer IV and the StuG IV. Variants This tank has two derivatives represented in the game: the turretless tank destroyer SU-85 and the upgunned T-34/85. Category:Company of Heroes: Eastern Front Category:Vehicles Category:Units